


Moss-shipping day at the beach

by rexdangerflex



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Cole and Lloyd act like children at the beach.
Relationships: Cole/Lloyd Garmadon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Moss-shipping day at the beach

“Race ya to the water!” Cole shouted to Lloyd and began to sprint to the water as fast as possible.

“You’re on!” Lloyd yelled back and chased after his friend.

On the shore sat Sensei Wu, Misako, Zane and Pixal. They were all sprawled out on beach towels. Wu and Misako talked and watched over the boys. Although Zane and Pixal had been built to be waterproof, they rather enjoyed each other’s company on land. Kai had stayed at home at the bounty, and Jay and Nya were off at another part of the beach buying ice cream. 

Cole made it to the water and dove in immediately.

“Aw man!” Lloyd said as he got to the water, seeing Cole had beaten him. Cole popped up from under and splashed Lloyd, making him laugh.

“Cole! Cut it out, you’re getting me wet!”

“Lloyd, we’re at the beach!” Cole chuckled as he continued to splash Lloyd.

“Well if that’s how it’s gonna be…” Lloyd dove in and swam forward, confusing Cole. Suddenly Lloyd latched onto him from under the water and began to tickle him. Cole erupted in laughter as he tried to get his friend off of him. Lloyd swam up for air, taking a sharp breath.

“Can’t believe you’re so ticklish, Cole.” Lloyd smiled at him.

Cole smirked at Lloyd and his smile dropped. The Earth ninja extended his hands and began to tickle Lloyd, making him giggle and snort. 

“Oh my gosh your giggling is adorable.” Cole said as he continued to tickle him.

“Hehehehehe!! Stooooop Cole you’re killing meeee!!!” Lloyd was laughing so much he was crying, and Cole couldn’t stop smiling. The two practically attacked each other in the water, tickling and splashing and shoving each other. It was all in good fun, and the two were having a great time. 

“This is super fun but I’m getting kinda tired, wanna take a break on land?” Lloyd asked, and Cole nodded. The two stopped playing and made their way towards the sand.

“Having fun you two?” Misako asked them as they approached. The two grabbed their water bottles and each took a drink.

“Yeah, we wanna go get ice cream now though.” Lloyd answered his mom when he finished drinking.

“Alright, have fun.” Misako and Wu waved them off as they went to the ice cream stand. Jay and Nya were sitting and laughing, sharing an ice cream sundae.

“Hey lovebirds how’s it hanging?” Cole said to Jay and Nya, who smiled in greeting at them. They walked up to the ordering area and looked at the menu for a few moments.

“Hi. Can I have the chocolate fudge ice cream? And a birthday cake flavored ice cream for my friend?” Lloyd said to the ice cream man.

“Yeah, that’ll be $6.00” Lloyd handed him the money and he walked away to go make their ice creams.

“How did you know what kind of ice cream I like?” Cole asked Lloyd.

“Pssh, I know you Cole. I know what you like.”

Cole laughed. “Keep being this cute and I’m gonna have to ask you out.” 

The two went silent. That was awkward. Cole’s face turned red.

“I didn’t uh… I didn’t mean that-“

“Here ya go.” The ice cream worker was back at the window and handing them their ice creams.

“Oh, thank you.” Lloyd grabbed his ice cream and handed the other to Cole. The two walked over to Nya and Jay’s table and sat down.

“Hey you two! Ooh what flavors did ya get?” Nya asked them, inspecting their ice creams.

“Lloyd got chocolate fudge and I got a birthday cake.” 

“Ooh, can I try?” She asked, and Cole nodded. Nya reached her spoon put and took a bite of Cole’s ice cream. She made a weird face after she swallowed it. 

“Ack, birthday cake should stay birthday cake, not be made into ice cream..”

She sat back in her chair and continued eating her sundae.

“So I wonder what Kai’s doing back at the bounty… Maybe he still has his fear of water. He was the only one that stayed back. Well, I guess Dareth is there too.”

“Pff, maybe him and Dareth making out.” Jay laughed, and Nya gave him a look.

Lloyd and Cole were silent and eating their ice creams as they listened to Nya talk. Cole still felt weird about earlier, he felt embarrassed and ashamed. Now Lloyd probably knew about his crush on him. It will be awkward being around him-

Cole felt fingers entwine with his, and looked down as the hand holding his. It was Lloyd’s hand. He looked up as Lloyd who was smiling at him, and blushing.

Huh, maybe it wouldn’t be.

Cole reached his other hand over to Lloyd’s ice cream and took a scoop, putting it in his mouth.

“Hey!” Lloyd yelled. Cole smirked at him and he frowned. Lloyd reached his hand over to Cole’s ice cream and took a bite. He gagged after he swallowed. “Ugh, Nya was right! This stuff does taste weird.” Cole laughed, and put a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. Lloyd rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“You sure are something.” The two smiled at each other, cheeks tinted in a slight blush. They leaned in, and closed the space between themselves.

Cole knew Lloyd felt a connection with him. He knew Lloyd shared his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Moss is super underrated and deserves more love so I was like hm guess I’ll do it


End file.
